Hello, My Name is Hideki Uchiha
by Theboblinator
Summary: What would happen if another Uchiha survived the massacre? One who knew a good portion of how the future was going to play out, due to a previous life he had? Well, here's hoping that the events that occurred in Canon would either go a whole lot smoother, or not occur at all. Although seeing as his future insight is limited, there's no guarantee...( Hideki x Ino, Naruto x Hinata )


**Chapter 1: Graduation**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, it's official… Not only have I signed my own death warrant with the** ** _amount_** **of stories I have written… But now, I've dug my own grave as well. Because I was stupid enough to watch, and want to write a story for,** ** _Naruto_** **! Not only that, but I have a Persona 4 story in the works as well, which makes it even worse! Gah, what is it with me being tempted to write stories for long-ass series'?! *** ** _Ehem_** *** Anyways, with that being said, this is actually my second attempt at a Naruto story. Luckily, I didn't even make it past two pages of writing in my last version, so I'm not deleting a whole lot of work.**

 **Now, as for why I started over, it's because I found out that a few plans I had wouldn't have worked out with what I wanted to do last time. Such as the pairing in this, some of the plot points, as well as a few key situations. So, with that being said, instead of doing my previous idea of having a person from another world get thrown into the body of Sasuke Uchiha right after Team 7 was formed, I instead went with this little idea of mine. NOW, because of how Naruto is set up, and because of something that I've thought of, the world of Naruto is gonna be** ** _slightly_** **different. And by that I mean ages. See, we ALL know how in Naruto, the kids become Chuunin (hopefully) at the age of 12.** ** _However_** **, with the pairing that I have planned, and because of my writing style, they're gonna be a** ** _bit_** **older.**

 **Why? Simple, because of my pairing, and because all of you who have read my latest stories know how I go about these pairings, I'd just feel morally** ** _wrong_** **making these two boyfriend and girlfriend at the age of 12, and then having them doing PG-13 rated actions. Whether it be groping, or full out Limes… So, the characters aren't gonna be** ** _that much_** **older, but I'm sure you can at least see where I'm coming from in terms of morality… Even if I wouldn't have had a problem with the killing aspect… Eh, priorities I guess.**

 **But seriously, once they're ninja, even though they're** ** _treated_** **like kids by the adults, in reality, because they've become full-fledged ninja, they're** ** _considered_** **adults. So with that being said, that's basically the main reason for the age change. Because you all know that when it comes to something like this, it would be impossible for them to keep their hands to themselves when they're considered adults seeing as since being a Ninja is their "job", it's highly likely that their next day could very well be their last. So, they'd want to have no regrets. With that being said, I don't feel comfortable writing about how two** ** _twelve year olds_** **act like that. If anything, they're gonna be a few years older. Honestly, I'm probably gonna have to Google Japan's legal age to get a good idea of how old I should make them…**

 **Sorry if I'm repeating myself, and I'm also sorry if this makes people turn away from this fanfiction simply because of that change. But honestly, my morals just wouldn't agree with me, and I'd be unable to write this story at all if I went through with that. Hell, I wouldn't even be able to write out a passage like "She grabbed his hand and led him into her room, closing the door behind her." And then cutting it off there if I knew I was writing that about two "adults" (12 year old kids)…**

 **Anyways, enough of my rambling about age changes. I guess that it's about time I let you guys get to actually reading the chapter. So, for those of you who are still here after learning that information, thank you, and here's the first chapter!**

 **(Also, something I found out not too long ago that I found interesting. Turns out that Sasuke's English voice actor is the same one who voices Yosuke in Persona 4, Simon in Gurren Lagann, and Teenage Ben 10… Yeah, all of those are shows / games that I watch or used to watch. Just something I found a bit interesting. Anyways, onto the story!)**

 **(Alright, one last thing! So, after Googling it, I've found out that the legal age in Japan is** ** _fucking thirteen_** **! I mean what the actual** ** _fuck_** **?! 14 or even 15 I could possibly understand, which is the age I'll be putting in this. (So characters will be more like their physical Shippuden appearances, but not quite.) But** ** _thirteen_** **?! Just… I have no words (Mainly cause I live in America where the legal age for girls is 16, while guys have to wait till they're 18)… I guess… I'll just let you guys get to reading…)**

* * *

 **Hideki's Voice: Newton Pittman (Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail)**

* * *

 **Hideki POV:**

* * *

 _There he is at the front of the class again…_ I think to myself with a sigh as I look at one of my few actual friends in the village, Naruto Uzumaki. At the moment, he's been tied up with a rope, and is being scolded by Iruka-sensei. Now, when I first became friends with Naruto, it was quite a surprise. Why was it a surprise you might ask? Was it because everyone else hated him? …No. Was it because he was an orphan? …No. Maybe it was because he was completely alone at the time? …Well, I guess that was part of it. But see, the real reason that it was a surprise when I became friends with Naruto is because…

I'm not from his world.

See, I'm from a completely different reality, where Naruto was nothing but a fictional character that I watched on a television, up until that one moment where him and Sasuke faced off on a roof in the village after that escort mission for the footrace. Unfortunately, I started watching after the anime finished, so I was very far behind… Anyways, I only knew what happened after that from Fanfictions and hearing about what else happened. _Speaking of Fanfictions, that's what my life feels like it's become._ I think to myself with a mental chuckle as Naruto continues to be scolded, and I think back on my past.

See, I only ended up here cause I died in my previous life. Wasn't all that big an event either, and it actually happened a couple years after I was expecting to die. I was just crossing the street when some drunk driver decided to blow a red light. One moment I'm seeing the headlights right in front of my eyes, and the next moment I'm seeing a completely different light, shining down on me as I was born a second time, this time to my new mother, Mikoto Uchiha. From there, events actually occurred much like they did in canon, with a few key differences…

One such difference is the obvious fact that I'm still alive with Sasuke, my twin brother, after the Uchiha massacre, which I was unfortunately unable to prevent. Although only being 11 at the time might've had something to do with that… Oh yeah, that's another thing that was different than canon. Everyone in this graduating class was actually 15, as opposed to being 12 like in the anime and manga. Although, with everything that's happened, I suppose that I can look at that as being a very good thing…

I focus on Naruto's scolding once again as I hear a few familiar words… "I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!" Iruka-sensei berates the blond teenager, making me wince as I realize what's going on. _…Canon, here I come._ I think to myself as I realize that today was the day Naruto had managed to paint the Hokage monument, and that meant that tomorrow will be the day that Naruto learns the truth… As I focus back on Iruka-sensei, I notice the smirk he's giving Naruto, and give him a deadpan stare as he suddenly turns and points to the rest of the class.

"Fine! Because _you_ missed it Naruto, _everyone_ will review the transformation Jutsu!" Iruka-sensei exclaims, getting groans from everyone at his declaration. Even in this world, the ninjas and civilians alike hated reviewing shit. However, because everyone was groaning, no one noticed the grin that I sent in Naruto's direction after he looked up. At first, he was a bit confused, at least until I pretended to look him up and down, and then look at Iruka-sensei. After looking back at him, I saw that he was trying to hide his laughter as he understood what I was trying to tell him.

A few minutes later, everyone is lined up to review the Jutsu, with Sakura going first. Just like in Canon, she manages to do it perfectly. After doing this, she excitedly turns to Sasuke to see what he thinks, and his reaction is to smile and give her a nod. Yeah, _that_ was something that me and Naruto both contributed towards. Seeing as I knew the truth about Itachi, it took a lot of effort to get my twin brother to stop living for the goal of killing our brother. Although I couldn't really tell him the truth about that night without proof, and even if the Third Hokage was willing to tell us, I almost feel like Sasuke's rage would still be unleashed, but this time at the village… And I'd need to come up with a logical explanation for how I knew… Eh, I suppose I could fall back on "Sasuke's" method in that one story I read, "Naruto: What if"…

But anyways, Naruto helped with the situation by giving Sasuke a new goal. To face off against Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja in an attempt to completely surpass him. Sure, Sasuke was still currently tied for the best in the class with me, what with us being twins and all, but Naruto was a close second, even if it didn't seem that way in school. Although, seeing as the teachers before Iruka-Sensei always undermined him, and hardly anybody took the time out of their day to help him, the other students wouldn't really know that would they? Anyways, back to the matter at hand. Sasuke was up next, made the hand sign, and changed into Iruka-sensei. Once that was done, he changed back with a satisfied smirk, giving myself and Naruto a fist bump, before walking towards Sakura.

"Alright, Hideki Uchiha." Iruka-sensei calls my name, and I step forwards. I create the hand sign in front of me, before everything is obscured by smoke. When it clears, everyone can only stare in surprise. As opposed to changing into the person standing right in front of me and thus having a perfect image to work off of, I chose to go about a different route. Now standing in front of the class was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Third Hokage. After staying in that form for a few seconds, I change back to myself and give a smile towards the others with my hand held out in the victory sign. I give Naruto a fist bump, before walking over to join Sasuke and, his hopefully soon girlfriend, Sakura.

"Make sure you guys watch this closely. You're gonna want to memorize it for the future." I tell them with a smirk, making the two of them turn their heads to look at me.

"…Hideki, what did you do?" Sasuke asks me, making me smile as I simply gesture for Naruto as he's called forwards. As the blond teen holds up his hands to make the sign, I also pay attention to the fact that Hinata is no doubt mentally cheering him on if the blush on her cheeks is anything to go by. Then, the familiar smoke surrounds Naruto, and I subtly activate my Sharingan, each eye having two tomoe in them, to engrave this into my memory. As it turns out, keeping your memories after your previous life's death, and remembering some of them in vivid detail so that the dreams you have about reliving the situations is apparently a valid way for a reborn Uchiha to gain their Sharingan…

But that aside, I was one of the few in class who busted out laughing as Iruka-sensei was sent reeling back from the blood that came flying out of his nose at the sight of Naruko, Naruto's female doppelganger that appeared whenever he uses his Sexy Jutsu… Speaking of, I wonder if there was ever a beauty pageant at any point in the series? Cause if there is then we could enter "Naruko" into it, and if "she" won, then Naruto would definitely have an easier time in life. Granted, me and Sasuke have allowed him a house in the Uchiha district of town, as well as lent him some money from time to time, but it would definitely be nice for him to have some spending money of his own. Even if he _is_ going to get some from the jobs that we'll be going on soon.

I deactivate my Sharingan when Iruka-sensei starts to berate Naruto again, before he's forced to do the actual transformation Jutsu, and change into Iruka-sensei. As he's sent over to us, me and Sasuke give him high fives, before we watch the rest of the class take the review. Granted, I pay closer attention to Ino when she does hers, and I'm forced to look away when she transforms so that she looks slightly more "mature", sending a wink my way as she does this, before she's also forced to do the actual Jutsu and transform into our Sensei.

That's another thing. Unlike my brother, I was actually already in a relationship with Ino Yamanaka. And I'll say this much, despite how she's sometimes nervous around Sasuke in the anime, whenever around _me_ in this life, she is _forwards_ and _bold_. Hell, she's usually the one who starts what few "sessions" we have since we're both over the legal age, although I get the feeling we're both holding off on actually "doing it" till we're adults… And seeing as we're viewed as adults once we graduate, I can imagine that it's only a matter of time before she drags me into one of our rooms and locks the door before stripping me…

As she finishes the Jutsu and walks over, she leans against my side with a smirk on her face. "So, what did you think Hideki?" She asks me, whispering into my ear and making me look at her out of the corner of my eyes.

"I'd say that you've succeeded in making me want you right now. As for your appearance… That's about it. After all, you're already beautiful." I tell her, getting a smile from her as she places a quick kiss on my cheek that hardly anyone but the other three beside us sees. Naruto pretends to puke, Sasuke gives me a small smile, and Sakura gives Ino her own, while at the same time there's a bit of jealousy since she hasn't gotten through to Sasuke yet. Although seeing as the two of them aren't after the same guy, they've remained friends, unlike in Canon. In response to the different reactions we get, I wrap my arm around my girlfriend's waist as we wait for the rest of the students to finish.

* * *

When the school day is over, I'm the one who's dragging Ino back to my place for once, as opposed to her dragging me to her home. As we go through the village, she can only chuckle as I pull her along behind me, making me look back at her with a glint in my eyes and a small frown on my face. "It's your fault you know…" I mutter to her, making her giggle in response, since she knew that I was right about that, and she didn't mind at all. When we eventually got to "my" house, since my real childhood house didn't exactly hold all good memories, she finally took the initiative and pushed me through the door before closing it behind her. Luckily, I'd found a way to lock Shoji doors, which basically included a hook on the door, with a loop on the wall. You know, like those kinds that are on the older doors on Earth. It wouldn't work against someone trying to break in, but if someone was just trying to get my attention, they'd be forced to knock.

Anyways, that aside, Ino locked the door behind her, before turning to face me. When she did, her lips were immediately greeted by my own, and our arms wrapped around each other as we fell onto one of the many futon on the floor. This had become a regular occurrence due to the fact that Ino is my girlfriend, so most of the floor was covered in futons in case she ever decided to spontaneously tackle me into a kiss. As the two of us continue to explore each other's mouths with our tongues, our hands roam over each other's backs, mine eventually make their way down to her ass, which I then start to grope, causing her to moan into the kiss in pleasure.

However, she's quick to retaliate as her own hand makes its way down to my crotch, before grabbing onto the erection that I'd been getting, making me groan in response while breaking the kiss as she slowly moves her hand over it, causing me to let go of her and lay on my back as she straddles me, a smirk on her face as she looks down at me and her hand rubs against my groin. I let off another groan as she squeezes a bit, making her giggle in response. When I hear her giggle, I look up at her, before raising my arm and taking a hold of her breast, causing her to let off a moan of her own as I sit up and start another kiss as I start to knead her breast.

As our little session continues, the room continues to get hotter, but neither one of us removes our clothes, since we're still waiting until at least graduation before anything like that. That's not to say that at certain points we weren't tempted. Especially when Ino let off that one moan that told me that she was practically _begging_ for me to take her clothes off and have her right there when I gave her breast a particularly rough squeeze. Although I suppose I was guilty of that as well when she proceeded to grind against me with that lovely smile of hers on her face…

But anyways, when we eventually stopped and the temperature in the room had returned to normal, the two of us lay side by side on one of the futons, our breaths combining as we faced each other, before we each leaned forwards and began a kiss that shared our love for one another, instead of the frenzied kinds that we shared whenever we were in the moment. Afterwards, we parted before putting our foreheads against each other, smiles on each of our faces. "I love you, Ino Yamanaka." I tell my girlfriend, and no matter how many times I told her, it still surprised me that I was saying them. In response, she smiles as she kisses me yet again.

"And I love you, Hideki Uchiha." She whispers, before she lays her left arm over my shoulder, and moves a bit closer so that she can rest her head in the crook of my neck. I smile as I wrap my own arm around her waist, and close my eyes. Her parents already knew about our relationship, and luckily with me and Sasuke being likable teenagers, Sasuke being likable thanks to mine and Naruto's contributions of course, Ino's parents were accepting of it. Although, I suppose that was another reason that we hadn't gone further, seeing as Ino's father had kinda threatened me about not "doing the deed" until we were "adults".

And even if I was an Uchiha, the father of a man's girlfriend is scary no matter what. Especially when that father is a Jounin when the boyfriend isn't even a Genin… But that aside, as my breathing slows down, I let my girlfriend's own breathing lull me into sleep, knowing that tomorrow is going to be a very important day, for more reasons than one…

* * *

After waking up and untangling myself from my still-sleeping girlfriend, I make my way up to my actual room to get changed. The room itself wasn't all that much. A simple bed in one corner, a dresser across the room from it, a mat in the middle, and a full body mirror beside the dresser. The first thing I do is walk over to the dresser and grab a few clothes to change into for the day, before I decide to take a look at the body that I've been living in for the past 15 years of my life.

Now, I might be Sasuke's twin brother, but that doesn't mean that I looked exactly like him. Thank Kami for that, cause I wouldn't be able to deal with having hair like a duck's ass. I had slightly pale skin like my brother, ebony eyes, and black hair. However, instead of having hair like his, I lucked out and my hair naturally grew out in an identical way to Qrow from RWBY. And I'll admit that it's a nice style. Anyways, after looking myself over for a few seconds, I decided to get dressed for the important day ahead of me.

I put on a pair of black combat sandals, dark grey pants, a dark grey long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the upper-arm parts of the sleeves, and then a black vest that had pouches on the inside of it to hold any ninja gear that I might need for today. I was one of the few people in the village who wore all dark colors on a regular basis, but seeing as every main character in Naruto stood out in some way, this was just another one of those ways as opposed to simply being the second only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. _Since my older brother was the one who actually caused it, even if he did have a bit of help…_ I think to myself with a sigh, while at the same time I knew that at some point I'd need to find a way to get rid of Danzo after what he's done…

However, my mind was brought out of those thoughts as two familiar arms wrapped around my chest while two soft mounds pressed against my back, and a glance in the mirror showed Ino standing behind me with a smile on my face. I return it with one of my own as the two of us look into the mirror at each other, before I turn around so that the two of us can actually hug each other. After turning around, my lips are greeted by her own, and I return the kiss. We stay like that for a few minutes, before we separate to look each other in the eyes. "Well… Today's the day." I say, getting a giggle from my girlfriend in response as she gives me another quick kiss.

"Yup. Today we'll be able to graduate and actually become Ninja." She says with a smile, before leaning in so that her mouth is next to my ear. "Which means that we'll be considered _adults_ , and I can finally show you the time of your life…" She whispers, getting a shiver out of me as she grinds her leg against my groin a bit, chuckling into my ear at the same time before pulling back with a flirtatious wink. I groan at the loss of pleasure, making her giggle in response as she shoves me towards the door. "Now I need to get changed. And as much as I wouldn't mind you being in here with me while I did that…" She whispers, before pushing me through the doorway. "I don't want my father to kill my boyfriend before graduation." She tells me as she closes the door.

I chuckle at her words, even as a shiver runs down my spine due to the fact that she wasn't exactly lying about that being the most likely outcome. I wait outside the room for a few minutes, before the door opens again to show my beautiful girlfriend again. Now, because of the age difference to Canon, there were a few things about her that were different. Ino's physical appearance was closer to that of Shippuden, since her eyes were a bright blue, and her platinum blonde hair was tied into a ponytail that reached down to the small of her back as some hung down beside her right eye, while her Caucasian skin almost seemed to shine. She was also quite well endowed because of the age difference as well…

However, her outfit was only slightly different from Canon before the time skip. She was wearing the blue combat sandals, and had the purple skirt and blouse, though the blouse did strain a bit due to her breasts. She wasn't wearing the bandages around her legs, since I'd managed to convince her that her legs were beautiful no matter what, however she still had bandages wrapped around her abdomen. She was also wearing her purple and white elbow warmers, as well as her hoop earrings. After a few seconds of staring at her, she giggles and gives me a kiss, breaking me out of my thoughts and making me return her kiss, before she pulls back, myself smiling at her.

"I will never get over how good you look." I tell her, making her blush as she giggles again, before walking forwards and taking my arm in her own.

"Thanks Hideki, come on we've gotta get to the academy." She tells me, making me roll my eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah Ino, I'm coming." I tell her as we walk out the door, and head towards the Academy, my girlfriend never once letting go of my arm. In fact, she just pulled it against her even more, making sure that it was pressed between her breasts, which I know she did on purpose due to the grin that she gave me after she did it.

* * *

"We will now start the final exam." Iruka-sensei states from his place beside his desk, while the rest of the students are all sitting behind desks. My own table consisted of me, Ino and Naruto. Of course, I was sitting near the back and Ino was beside me, so she was using our position to tease me to no end by running her hand along my thigh close to my groin, making my eye twitch as her own eyes betrayed her mirth since she couldn't give any real indication on her face lest she give away to Iruka-sensei what she's doing to me. "When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on… The clone Jutsu." He states, and on the other side of my girlfriend I see my blond friend start to freak out mentally.

I mentally sigh at the sight, since I couldn't really do anything for him if I wanted to let things play out in a way that Naruto learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. That was a _must have_ for the years ahead of us… Granted, I probably wouldn't have been able to do anything to help him anyways seeing as Ino was now giving me a mischievous smile due to the fact that the students were gonna be left alone in this room while the instructors would be in the next room over. I guess the only downside to that is the fact that we had to stay in this room with the other students…

The other students were called in one at a time, and when we got to the people I actually cared about, Sakura went first, followed by Sasuke, and then my name was called. When this happened, Ino gave me a kiss before I left, and I could feel a few of my fellow male classmate's glares directed at my back, since it was pretty obvious that Ino was hot. When I got into the room, I noticed that a few of the forehead protectors were already gone, and smirk to myself, knowing that just like in Canon, the two before me most likely had no problem getting through the test.

Taking a deep breath, I spread my legs before forming the hand sign in front of me. "… **Clone Jutsu**!" I exclaim, and as smoke blankets my side of the room, multiple pops echo through the air, before the smoke clears to reveal five Hideki's, all of which looked exactly the same. " _So, how was that?_ " All of the Hideki's ask at once, Iruka-sensei and the traitor- I mean Mizuki-sensei staring at the group of Hideki's with smiles, before Iruka-sensei nods.

"You pass Hideki. Congratulations on becoming a Genin." He says, making the group smile and chuckle, before they all disappear into clouds of smoke, while I stand up beside my favorite sensei.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." I thank him, making him glance at me out of the corner of his eyes and give a small smile at my antics, before handing me my forehead protector. When I receive it, I bow to them both, though a scowl is on my face as I bow to Mizuki, not that they're able to see it, before I exit the room and head towards the yard outside.

When I get outside, I immediately notice Sasuke and Sakura leaning against the wall, both of whom give me smiles when I walk out holding my forehead protector. Although, I guess I should call it by its formal name, a hitai-ate. That aside, I leave it as it is for now since I'll decide how to wear it later, and give Sasuke a fist bump when I reach them, before giving Sakura a nod. Each of them already had their hitai-ate's on, with Sakura's tied around the back of her head, while Sasuke's is tied around his forehead in the traditional way.

A few minutes later, Naruto comes out with a frown and a dejected look, completely passing us and heading over to the swing that was tied to the tree in the yard, and then sitting down to stare past us at the door. The three of us share a glance at the sight, before me and my brother sigh, knowing that Naruto had failed again. However, my focus is brought back to happier thoughts when a large object runs into me, nearly taking me down to the ground. "Hideki! I made it!" Ino exclaims as I turn around to see my girlfriend standing there, her hitai-ate tied around her waist like a belt. I smile at the sight and give my girlfriend a kiss, which she returns.

After we separate, my girlfriend leans forwards with a smirk on her face. "So, now that we're adults, how about we go back to your place to _celebrate_?" She asks me in a whisper, making me shiver at what she's suggesting. I wasn't necessarily against her idea… But looking out of the corner of my eye at Naruto, I could tell now probably wasn't the right time.

"Ino, I'd love to. But right now, I think it'd be better if I helped my friend." I say as I gesture to Naruto, Ino following my hand and seeing the blond sitting on the swing with a dead look in his eyes. Her own eyes gain a look of understanding as she turns back to face me and nods, before leaning forwards to kiss me once again.

"Alright. Well in that case, I'm gonna head home for a while. I'll see you at your house later on though okay?" She asks, getting a nod from me as I smile, which she returns before kissing me one last time. As she walks away, she waves over her shoulder at me, and I wave back before turning to the other two.

"If you guys want to head to your houses, you can go ahead. I'm gonna go see if I can't cheer up the blockhead over there." I say, getting nods in response, before we say goodbye, and they head off while I head over towards Naruto. The entire time, more kids had started to come out of the academy, and were talking amongst each other since all of them had managed to graduate. Despite this, I walk over to Naruto and lean against the tree that the swing was tied to. After a few seconds of silence, I start speaking to him.

"So… That's the third time, huh?" I ask him, not expecting a response. I don't get one either, as Naruto just continues to watch as student after student comes out of the academy with their hitai-ate around their heads or, like me, in their hands. As this continues, some parents show up to congratulate their kids, and I notice a couple mothers looking in our direction. In response, I glare at them, prompting them to look away and face their kids again while I sigh.

"There's always next time Naruto. Honestly, most of the ninjas in this village should be impressed with you. You've only had a bit of help from me, Sasuke, and an even smaller amount from Ino. Other than that, you've learned all of the stuff on your own. At least until Iruka-sensei came into the picture." I admit as I turn to look at him. Unfortunately, he's still staring forwards with the dead look in his eyes, and I can only sigh in response to the sight.

"Anyways, I just figured I'd tell you that compared to everyone else here, you're one of the most impressive students at the academy. You should be proud of that, and think about how far you've come on your own. If you need any more help, don't hesitate to ask me, Sasuke, Ino, hell you could even try asking Sakura. Though I'd suggest going to her last since she's still not exactly a big fan of yours…" I tell him as I place my hand on his shoulder and pat it before walking away, leaving him there for the Traitor to find him, and ultimately lead Naruto to his ace in the hole.

* * *

By the time that I got home, the sun was already starting to set. After trying to cheer up Naruto, I'd gone to Ichiraku Ramen for some lunch. Ayame and Teuchi both congratulated me on becoming a Genin, although I'd told them that it wasn't exactly the same without Naruto. The two of us were Ichiraku's top customers after all. Naruto had managed to make me love the noodles almost as much as he did. I lock the main door behind me, before sighing as I make my way up to my room. _Even though I know he'll be a Genin by tomorrow morning, it's still upsetting that he failed the test._ I think to myself as I open the door to my bedroom, and then turn and close it behind me. Before I can turn around however, I hear a familiar voice speak up.

"Oh _Hideki_ …" I hear the voice of my girlfriend purr, and I freeze at the sound of her voice, before slowly turning around to face her. When I do, my eyes widen and I'm unable to do anything but stare at her. This probably had to do with the fact that she was currently only wearing purple lingerie, and was sprawled out on my bed with a seductive smile on her face as she waved me over to her with her finger. As I swallow the lump in my throat, I lock my door behind me and then start towards my girlfriend, who was now sitting up in the bed.

When I get within a few feet of her, she reaches out, before pulling me onto the bed and straddling me, and then capturing my lips in a kiss. When this happens, I'm finally broken out of my shocked state, and return the kiss with just as much feeling, getting a moan from my girlfriend into the kiss in response. As it continues, Ino is quick to remove my vest, and then my shirt, before her hands lower to my abdomen to start tracing patterns over my bare skin, getting a groan from me as her hands trail up to my head and pull me deeper into the kiss, my own hands traveling across her back as I pull her towards me at the same time.

Finally, we break our kiss to stare at one another, my girlfriend's eyes slightly glazed over as she stares down at me, before I grunt as one of her hands trails down to my groin to rub my growing erection, a smile appearing on her face as she rubs while she sits back so that she's straddling me, and her other hand begins to remove my pants. "I've been waiting a while for this Hideki…" She states as she slowly lowers my pants, revealing my boxers, which currently had a very noticeable tent in them. "And now I'm gonna get what I want…" She whispers to me as she leans in to start another kiss as one hand wraps around my covered dick, and she starts to jerk me off.

As this is happening, the only thing I can do is groan from the feelings, since I've never once had this happen to me. I never had a girlfriend in my previous life, and with a girl like Ino being my first girlfriend… Well, I might be used to how forwards she is, but seeing as we're only now reaching this stage in our relationship, she's still finding ways to surprise me. As she continues to pleasure me, I remove one of my hands from her back and bring it to her breasts, giving one of them a fairly hard squeeze, and making her moan into our kiss as her hand tightens its grip around my erection. As our session continues, I break our kiss to start kissing her neck, getting moans from my girlfriend in response as the hand that isn't jerking me off moves to the back of my head to encourage me to do more.

As I trail kisses along her neck, she starts jerking me a bit faster, making me groan as I burry my head into the crook of her neck, only for her to tighten her grip to keep anything from happening. "Oh no Hideki, not yet. After all, there's something I want to do first." She whispers to me as she pushes me onto my back, and then slowly slides down my body to my boxers, which she then proceeds to remove and allow my erection to point towards the ceiling. At the sight, her eyes widen, before she smirks at me. "And this just makes me want to do it even more." She whispers as she wraps her hands around it, making me shiver at the first skin to skin contact between us on this level. And as her head leans in towards my dick, only one thought goes through my head before it's overtaken by pleasure…

 _She's gonna drain me …_

* * *

A few hours later, I was laying on my bed a sweating mess, while Ino was sleeping peacefully beside me, all her clothes, if you could call them that, still on. Even though we found out that neither one of us was ready to go _that far_ yet, that didn't stop Ino from finding ways to pleasure me that had me in my current state. As I breathe to try and regain my awareness, I look at my girlfriend lying on the bed beside me, and the smile on her face. I can only shake my head, seeing as she'd spent most of the time doing exactly what I thought she was gonna do. And boy, do I feel spent after it. _I'm thinking that her favorite summer food is popsicles…_ I think to myself, remembering how _good_ it had felt when she was servicing me.

The fact that the look in her eyes was one of dominance when she was doing it told me that when we got further into this, I was gonna have a difficult time being the one on top at times. Not only that, but I think that this was gonna be a daily thing now if the moans that she gave whenever I finished was any indication. As I slowly regain control of my body, I sit up in my bed, and lean over to kiss my girlfriend's forehead, making her shift in bed and smile a bit more. I smile down at her as I move some hair out of her eyes, before frowning as I turn to look at my closed window, seeing the white light that was managing to stream in, instead of the orange light of sunset.

With that thought in mind, I got up and started to put on my clothes, opening the window after I was dressed to see something I was hoping I wouldn't yet. A group of Jounin leaping around the Uchiha district, no doubt looking for Naruto. _Damn it! As great as the last few hours were, I kinda wish that Ino hadn't dragged it out so long. Now I've gotta hurry if I'm gonna help that blockhead._ I think, looking over my shoulder at my sleeping girlfriend, before turning back to the window and climbing out, closing it behind me before leaping off the roof, and running towards the forest. Luckily, I knew where the hut that Naruto was at is located, so it shouldn't take too long to get there. _I just hope I arrive in time to make the situation better…_ I think as I enter the forest.

As I eventually get closer to my destination, I hear Naruto's voice. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it, believe it! He told me where to find the scroll, and this place…" I hear Naruto's voice trail off, and I know it's because Iruka-sensei is staring at him in surprise. I also know that the Traitor in question is only a few yards away from them, hidden in the trees. With that thought in mind, I put more power into running, before bursting out into the clearing. And just in time as I see the moonlight reflect off of dozens of kunai that are speeding towards Iruka-sensei. At the sight, my eyes narrow as I close in on the two standing in the clearing.

"Iruka-sensei, look out!" I exclaim, before leaping forwards and shoving him out of the way. Unfortunately, the outcome is the dozens of kunai that were flying through the air pinning me to the shed, some of them piercing my arms and legs, causing me to groan as I slump against the shed. And unfortunately, unlike half an hour prior, this was _not_ a good groan. This was a groan of pain.

"Hideki!" I hear Iruka-sensei and Naruto call out, before annoying laughter can be heard echoing through the air, making everyone look in the direction that it was coming from to see Mizuki, the Traitor, kneeling on a tree branch.

"Would you look at that? One of the Uchiha brats found out about this little situation." He laughs, making me glare at him as I wrench one of the kunai out of my shoulder, biting back a pained yell in the process. Unfortunately, my intervention didn't seem to do much seeing as Iruka-sensei was currently pinned to the ground and looking like a pincushion…

"Yeah, well, when there's a group of Jounin searching around the house that me and my brother lent to Naruto, It becomes pretty obvious that the blockhead's done _something_. Although, the fact that you're involved makes everything make a bit more sense." I tell him as I wrench another kunai out of my body, this one coming out of my leg. When I say this, the Traitor narrows his eyes, before turning to Naruto with a more innocent expression on his face.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" He exclaims, making my own eyes narrow in response.

 _Oh no you don't you motherfucker._ I think, before turning to face Naruto. "Hey Dobe! You need to hurry up and get that scroll out of here, and back to the village! That Traitor-" However, I'm forced to cut myself off as more kunai are thrown at me, making me block them the best I can, coughing up blood when a few manage to pierce my chest.

"Don't listen to him Naruto! He's just like everyone else in the village after all. Him _and_ his brother. They're in on the information that the village is lying to you about. The lie that started when the decree was made fifteen years ago…" The Traitor states, making Iruka-sensei's eyes widen when he realizes what Mizuki is doing. "They're both lying to you, even now. I'm sure if that Uchiha brat could move, he'd be doing anything he could to get me to shut up!" He exclaims, making me grit my teeth as I pull one of the kunai from my chest,

"You're damn right I'd be trying to shut you up! But that's only cause of how fucking annoying you are right now!" I exclaim as I take the kunai in my hand and throw it at the Traitor, making him leap onto a separate tree to dodge the projectile.

"Temper, temper little Genin. But do you see that Naruto? After all, he only threw that kunai after I came close to telling you the truth about the decree that everyone but you knows…" He states, making Naruto look at him in confusion… And hesitant curiosity.

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" He asks, and I grit my teeth as I pull another kunai out of my chest. Although at the same time, I'm gritting my teeth since I know that I'm gonna need to try to run damage control in a minute here.

"Don't tell him, it's forbidden!" Iruka-sensei exclaims. Unfortunately, that fact doesn't matter to the Traitor of the Leaf, who's face is shadowed partially as he gives Naruto the information that he wanted.

"The decree is, that no one can tell you that the nine-tailed fox is inside _you_!" The Traitor tells the blond, who looks at him with a stricken look on his face. "The fox spirit that _killed_ Iruka's parents and _destroyed_ our village has taken over _your_ body. You _are_ the nine-tailed fox!" The Traitor exclaims with malice in his voice, making me grit my teeth as I pull myself free from the kunai keeping me pinned to the shed as Mizuki continues talking. "They've all been _sneaking around_ hiding things from you your _whole life_. Didn't you think it was _strange_ how they treated you? Like _dirt_! Like they hated you for _just being alive_!"

"No!" Naruto denies, Chakra visible to the naked eye swirling in the air around him as his emotions grow. "No, no, no, no, no!" Naruto continues to yell as I wrench the final Kunai from my chest, gasping as it comes free and Mizuki looks at the young Uzumaki with that same malice filled smile.

"That's right, you will _never_ be accepted in this village! Even your beloved _sensei_ and your dear _friends_ hate your guts!" He exclaims, making me scowl at him as I flip the kunai, and throw it at him. Unfortunately he dodges it without trouble as I fall to my knees.

"You're wrong!" I exclaim, making everyone turn to face me as I glare at the man standing up in the trees. "I don't give a flying _fuck_ if Naruto _does_ have that fox spirit inside him! That doesn't change the fact that he's Naruto Uzumaki! My friend! If what you were saying about the spirit taking him over was true, then he would have gone on a rampage in the village for how the others treat him already! So in truth, the spirit is just inside him! Naruto is still the one in control!" I exclaim, making everyone in the clearing stare at me in surprise, Naruto the most of all.

"Hideki…" I hear him mutter. Unfortunately, my words don't seem to do much of anything as Mizuki starts to laugh maniacally.

"That's rich! You see Naruto? He's saying that to make you believe him, when in truth he just wants to skewer you with one of those kunai at his feet. Otherwise, why wouldn't he have thrown them at me already?" Mizuki exclaims, making me grimace as I hadn't even thought of that. However, before I can say anything, the Traitor brings out one of the Giant Shuriken on his back, and starts spinning it in his hand. "I guess that I'll just do what he hasn't! Die! Naruto!" Mizuki exclaims, throwing the shuriken at my blond friend. Luckily, Iruka-sensei is able to free himself from the kunai pinning him to the ground.

"Naruto get down!" Iruka-sensei exclaims, making Naruto duck to the ground and place his hands over his head. Fortunately, he didn't need to… Unfortunately, because of the kunai that had pierced my legs, I wasn't able to get up and keep both him, and Iruka-sensei out of danger. Because of this, Iruka was currently crouched over Naruto, the large shuriken sticking out of his back as he coughed up blood, and had a heart to heart with Naruto. As Mizuki glares at the two, I take the chance to take three of the kunai on the ground between my fingers, and throw them at the silver haired Traitor. Unfortunately, he wasn't a Jounin for nothing, and he was able to dodge the attack like the kunai were spitballs… Which to him, that's probably what my attack was the equivalent to.

"I'll deal with you later Uchiha." He mutters as he glares at me, before turning to the other two in the clearing as Iruka-sensei finishes telling Naruto about his past. At the sight, Mizuki scoffs, before scowling as he throws his hand out to the side. "Save us the sob story Iruka! You know that you hate Naruto because of the fox spirit that's inside him! You'd say _anything_ to get the scroll from him!" The Traitor yells, and as Naruto becomes conflicted, he does the only thing he can do…

He runs away from everyone in the clearing.

"Naruto!" Me and Iruka-sensei exclaim as he runs away. "Naruto!" Iruka-sensei exclaims as he reaches out towards the blond with tear stained cheeks, before Mizuki leaps down onto the ground in a crouch as he chuckles.

"You _know_ once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village." Mizuki states, before standing up. "You saw that look in his eyes didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast." Mizuki states, much to Iruka-sensei's and my annoyance and anger.

"No…" Iruka-sensei states as he pulls the shuriken from his back and stands up. "Naruto.. Isn't like _that_!" He exclaims as he throws the shuriken at the Traitor, who only has to lean to the side to dodge because of Iruka-sensei's injuries hindering him. However, by leaning out of the way, it allowed me to run over and kick him… Right in the balls. I can feel the Traitor stiffen at the kick I gave him, allowing me to wrench the second shuriken from his back, before spinning it and pushing it towards him, trying to make it act like a buzz saw. Unfortunately, he proves just why he's a Jounin once again as he dodges the strike, before using shunshin to get behind me and knock me to the ground, taking the shuriken back at the same time.

"Hideki!" Iruka-sensei exclaims as I skid along the ground, before coming to a stop with a pained grunt.

"You two are nothing but a joke. Once I get rid of Naruto, I'll be back for the both of you." Mizuki states as he slips the shuriken onto his back again, and then takes off after Naruto. As he does this, Iruka-sensei gets up and starts to make his way over to me. However, I hold up my hand as I push myself onto my knees.

"No! He's after Naruto. You have to help that knucklehead before that traitor gets to him." I tell my sensei, making a conflicted look cross his face, before I glare at him. "Go!" I exclaim, making him nod as a determined look appears on his face, and he takes off after the Traitor. I spend the next few minutes getting over my injuries, before getting up and taking off in the same direction as everyone else. By the time I catch up, Iruka-sensei is slumped against the tree as Mizuki "explains" what Naruto is gonna do.

"He wants the scroll for his _own_ power, and his _own_ vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour his all his rage into the scroll and destroy _everything_." The Traitor states, making me chuckle a mirthless laugh as I walk over to stand beside Iruka-sensei.

"You know Mizuki… You're absolutely right." I tell him with a smirk as I share a glance with my wide eyed sensei, before he sees my smirk and gets one of his own. A few seconds later, he turns to face the silver haired traitor.

"That _is_ how beasts are." He continues, making Mizuki raise an eyebrow in response. "But that's _not_ who Naruto is. He's _nothing_ like that." Iruka-sensei tells the Traitor with a smile on his face.

"Naruto is a one of a kind ninja. The blockhead works hard, and puts his whole heart into the work. Hell, he only asks for help when he's reached the end of his rope and can't figure it out on his own no matter what. And even then that's hardly ever." I continue with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Naruto messes up sometimes, and then almost everyone jumps on him for it… But his suffering only makes him stronger. _That's_ what separates him from being a beast… So you're wrong. He's _nothing like_ the nine-tailed fox." Iruka-sensei states with conviction.

"He's _Naruto Uzumaki_ , of the village hidden in the leaves. And he's also my best friend." I state with just as much conviction, even as my injuries catch up to me after my run here and I fall to my knees beside my sensei. In response to our speech, Mizuki's eyes twitch, before he scoffs as he takes his shuriken off his back once again.

"You two _really_ believe that? Iruka, Hideki, I _was_ gonna save it for later but I've changed my mind. You two are finished!" He exclaims as he starts to spin the shuriken in his hand, and then rushes towards us to use the shuriken in the same way I was planning to earlier. Iruka-sensei smiles besides me as he accepts our apparent fate, while I smile for a completely different reason. And that reason is Naruto Uzumaki, who sprints out of hiding and knees the Traitor away from us, the shuriken spinning off into the air above me and Iruka-sensei, cutting off branches and leaves from trees as it goes spinning into the sky. At the sight of Naruto, my smile grows wider, while Iruka-sensei stares in shock as he gasps.

After Mizuki stops sliding along the ground, he pushes himself up to his feet and turns around to face my blond friend. "Not bad… For a little punk." He states, while Naruto glares at him.

"If you _ever_ lay a hand on my sensei, _or_ my best friend… _I'll kill you_." Naruto states with compete seriousness, meaning each word that he says. As Mizuki sends his own glare at the blond knucklehead, I activate my Sharingan once again to engrain this event into my memory as well.

"Such big words… I could completely destroy you with a single move!" The Traitor exclaims as Naruto forms the hand sign for his new Jutsu and continues to glare at the Jounin in front of him.

"Take your best shot, fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!" Naruto exclaims as leaves that the shuriken cut off just seconds ago fall to the ground around him.

"Let's see you try! Show me what you can do _nine-tailed fox_!" Mizuki exclaims in anger, and what happens next causes my smile to reach both my ears, while Iruka-sensei looks on in utter surprise.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto exclaims, and as the large smoke cloud disappears, Naruto proves to hold true to his word as at least a thousand Naruto's appear all around the clearing we're in.

 _Heh… Just like you, you blockhead. No doubt you ran yourself ragged learning it as well._ I think to myself as I continue to watch the event in front of me with mirth in my Sharingan eyes as Mizuki looks around him in shock and horror, falling onto his ass at the sheer number of Naruto Shadow Clones surrounding him, before they lay into him with everything they have. By the end of it, Mizuki is a broken, bleeding mess on the forest floor, and I'm cackling from my place beside Iruka-sensei while Naruto sheepishly chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I kinda got carried away… You okay Iruka-sensei, Hideki?" He asks us, and I manage to calm down as Iruka-sensei sighs beside me.

"Yeah, we're fine Dobe. Thanks for the save there." I thank my friend, making him laugh in response, Iruka-sensei staring at my blond friend with a smile on his face.

"Hey Naruto… Come here a minute. I have something I want to give you." He tells the blond Uzumaki, making Naruto look at him in slight confusion, before making his way over to us with the scroll tucked under his arm. As he gets closer, I move away from the two and allow them to have their moment where Iruka-sensei ties his hitai-ate around Naruto's forehead. As the blond teen opens his eyes, he's greeted by the sight of Iruka-sensei and me smiling. "Congratulations! You graduate!" Iruka-sensei exclaims, making Naruto look at the two of us in shock. "And to celebrate, I have a surprise! We're going out for ramen tonight!" Iruka-sensei states.

I watch as Naruto slowly gains a smile on his face, before tackling our sensei into the tree, laughing with him afterwards as I watch with a smile on my own face. However, my smile slowly disappears as I realize something, and I blanch at the sight of the sun rising.

"…I'm dead." I mutter, making the other two look at me as I fall to my side.

"Hideki! Are you alright?!" Naruto exclaims as him and Iruka-sensei get up and help me stand, only for me to shake my head.

"Am I alright you ask? Do I look alright to you?!" I exclaim with a tick mark, before looking in the direction of my house. "No, I'm not. These wounds might heal in no time, but the reason I'm dead…" I gulp as I point in the direction I'm facing. "…I left Ino at home without telling her anything." I say to them, making the two of them blanch with me as the only sound in the clearing is a wind that blows through the trees. "…Help me…" I ask in a small voice as I can practically feel the killing intent that's gonna be rolling off Ino when I get back to the Uchiha district looking like this…

I'm screwed…

And _not_ in the good way!

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, that's the first chapter! And, seeing as it's nearly 1:30 AM at the time that I've finished writing and editing this chapter, I'm gonna go ahead and post it so that you guys can read it! So, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter to this story, and I look forwards to writing the next one!**


End file.
